total drama madness
by wolfs1999
Summary: Every one is back Plus new people? (Your OCs) Has Chris gone mad?*APPS closed* Don't like don't read, simple really. Rating has changed because im paranoid. Fem slash, yuri, g/g whatever you want to call it.
1. the proposal

OCs needed

name:

appearance:

hair (color, style, length):

clothes:

swimwear:

sleepwear:

alliance?

Winning?

Eliminated first( since I'm bringing everyone back I probably won't eliminate any of your OCs first)

relationships?

Betrayed?

Personality?

I accept both reviews and PMs, so guests can send in OCs. If I missed sitting, feel free to add it in your applications.


	2. Dusk

I'm ganna subscribe my OC, Dusk, for you. She's Dawn's twin sister, so the same build except she's a little shorter than Dawn, a late budder, her eyes are icy-blue, and her hair covers her left eye. Her hair is the same shade and length as Dawn's except the past covering her eye ends at her chin. She wears a black sports sleeved shirt with a red skull on the front of it, a black sleeveless hoodie, black baggy jeans with four front pockets, and black high-to skater shoes. She's really nice and meditates sometimes. That's all your getting for right now, but the more OCs i get, the sooner i can update. 


	3. the cast(the OCs)

Cast list so far(the OCs)

girls:

Dusk, Alexandria, Sapphire, Roxanne(Roxy), Raven, Emma, Alice,Ridley, Elsa.

Dudes:

Seba,Logan, Dante, Jason, Walter, Johnny, Nathan, and Shawn Rexton

Thank you for sending in your OCs.


	4. the madness begins

The cast from seasons one through four sat boredly on the dock as Chris went on about the contestants that joined this season. Chris smiles at Dawn and says, " Dawn, i think that you know our first newbie, Dusk," "You let my sister join? She's got such a negative aura from..." Dawn starts, but gets cut off by Dusk. "Don't finish that sentence!"  
Dusk shrieks. She is shorter than Dawn by a good four inches, wears baggy black jeans with four front pockets, a black baggy shirt with a red skull in the middle tucked under the buckle of a Peirce The Viel belt, a sleevless black hoodie, black high-tops skater shoes, Blonde hair that is the same length as Dawn's, falls over her left eye(that part goes to her chin), icy-blue eyes, and she's a late budder(in her baggy shirt she looks flat-chested) . "But shouldn't we let them know?" Dawn asks. "No." Dusk snarls. "As much as I like sibling rivalry..." Chris starts. "We aren't rivals!" Both Dawn and Dusk interrupt Chris(Dusk a little louder than Dawn) "Any way, Alexandria'" A girl with blonde hair with blue dyed tips(her hair goes down to her mid back and curls slightly at the bottom) she also has bangs , light baby powder blue eyes, a fox tattoo on her neck, and is wearing black leggings that goes down to her knees, dark blue denim skirt, light black shirt that shows off her nice figure(the sleeves go to her elbows) She has a denim vest, a black beret, and glasses. Dusk gives Alexandria a once-over and blushes, not noticing Alexandria do the same. "Uh um. Hi?" Dusk weakly tries. "Hi," Alexandria says.  
"Moving on, agian, Roxy," Chris inturupts the two girls as anouther girl walks over to them to put an end to Dusk's stammering.  
This girl has flawless skin, hair like Cat's from Victorious, violet eyes, full pink lips, wearing some sports, a royal blue vest, black gladiators, and dangling star earrings. She looks between Alexandria and Dusk. "Do you two like each other?" Roxy asks. "No!"  
They quickly deny and walk away, going in different directions.  
"Johnny and Raven." A girl with electric blue eyes, fair skin, she's tall, has long, straight black hair, band that hasn't over past of her left eye, she's wearing a black tank top, washed out blue skinny jeans, and worn out sneakers is talking to a guy with blueish grey eyes, has a muscular frame, fair skin, messy blonde hair, he is wearing a tight black shirt, dark blue jeans, and slightly wornout sneakers . "Elsa." A girl with long,  
messy, shoulder length, emerald colored hair, wearing a long crimson jumper, dark jeans, and black ballet shoes is standing by herself,  
liking at the island. "Walter and Sapphire" a boy get eyes,  
light skin, and wavy white hair, wearing a dark jacket, and an orange shirt was about to prank an African-American girl with short hair,  
she is wearing a white over the shoulder sweater, pale bell bottoms,  
and brown boots, but Sapphire had turned around after Chris has said Walters name. "Logan and Dante" a boy with snow white hair and green eyes wearing a red v-neck, faded blue jeans, red and white sneakers (he is very muscular) is talking to s boy with black hair with blue bangs, faded jeans, black shirt, black high tips and his ear is pierced. "Emma." A girl with blonde hair that goes halfway down her back with a pink hair band in it, she is wearing a pink shirt that shows her midriff, skinny jeans, and sandals.  
"Shawn." A strong, tall guy with jade green eyes, shaggy black hair with red dyed tips that falls in his eyes, has ran skin and a freckled face, he is wearing a red under armour hoodie with a grey under armour symbol, and black athletic sports is checking out his competition. "Sebastian." The camera goes over to a boy looking at the island(popular thing to do, huh?) He has wavy dark brown hair that goes down to the middle of his neck, a scar on his left cheek, he has blue eyes, he is wearing a white shirt, a red hoodie, jeans, and brown shoes. "Jason and Alice." A guy with brown eyes, fair skin, he is wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans is talking to a girl with pale skin, olive colored eyes, he hair is black and is in a bob cut, she is wearing a white, long sleeved title neck, black leggings, and pink flats. "Ridley."  
A girl with neutral skin, aurburn hair that's pretty long and frames her face, dark brown eyes, she is wearing a loose Rolling Stones shirt tucked into high waisted black shorts, black tights, black combat boots, and gold stuff earrings is, like many of the others,  
looking at the island. "Nathan." A guy is checking out his competition. He has short blonde hair that is dirty and the curls in it are matted down by his dark blue base ball cap, he has dark blue eyes, stubble, he's muscular, wears a black shirt, a dark blue in unbuttoned shirt, and baggy black jeans that don't all that much to hide the tattoos on his neck, and, and chest. "I hope you know how to swim," Chris says happily. "Wait, what?" Dusk asks just before the boat that they where on blowsup, sending them flying into the water, and as Alexandria's and Dusk's luck would haveit, Dusk lands ontop of Alexandria. "Oww," both of the girls moan when they resurface. Then they look around to see where every one else was held turning back to each other. Dusk offersa small smile and a shrug and even more stammering as Alexandria giggles at Dusk's weak attempt to apologize. "It's ok,"  
Alexandria says, cutting Dusk of, much to Dusk's relief. I hope i described everyone correctly. Next chapter will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow. 


	5. the teams

Sebastian leads Emma to the beach. Some how Emma's hair had fallen over her face. "Mnff Mnff,"Emma complains, or she tries to at least. "Hold on," Sabastion says as he tries to pull Emma's hair back, but it won't budge and Sabastion falls to the ground. "How is this even possible?" he asks no one in particular. "Did you know that my great great great great great great grandfather invented hair that has a mind of it's own?  
Yeah, before him people could always control their hair," Staci says, having had joined them. "That's interesting. I'm sure Emma would love to hear more about your ancestors," Sabastion says walking in a different derection. "Yeah! My great great great great..." "Mnff Mnff!"Emma tries to threaten.

Logan, Dante, and Walter are having a conversation trying to get to know each other. "What prank where you trying to pull on Sapphire when we where on the boat?" Dante asks Walter. "Joybuzzer," Walter answers. "That's an old one," Logan says. "Yeah, but you can never beast the classics," Walter says. He looks around and his eyes fall on Dusk and Alexandria. "Watch and I'll prove it you," he says smirking. "Are you did that's a good idea? Alexandria..."  
Logan tries, but Walter cuts him off. "I was going to prank Dusk and its just a little prank." He walks over to Dusk and pulls out a pack of shock gum. "Hey, Dusk, do you want some gum?"  
He asks holding it out. "Um sure," she yelps and immediately lets go off it as she jumps behind Alexandria. "It's just shock gum," Walter says, confused as to why Dusk did that.  
"Yeah, why are you so scared?" Alexandria asks. "I really hate being electrocuted. Scared of it really," Dusk answers, peeking out from behind Alexandria. *CONFESSIONAL*  
Alajandro:"So, Dusk's afraid to get electrocuted? Is that whole amily pathetic? The only thing that I can really use as leverage its that Dusk likes Alexandria, but every body knows that!"*END CONFESSIONAL*"Oh, well, have fun!" Walter says, leaving.  
"Told you it was a bad idea," Logan says. "Buzzkill,"  
Dante mutters, walking away.

Shawn is trying to ignore Tyler who is talking about sports, but he finally snaps and yells,"shut up!"  
Before walking away. Elsa is seen looking around, trying to make sure that no one annoying is is near her. Apparently Alice found Jason to be a sick in the mud, because she is trying to get him to loosen up.  
"Come on, it'll be fun," she insists, trying to get him to do who knows what. "No. Chris will probably put us in teams soon," he dead pans. "Come on..." he walks away, but Alice keeps talking, not noticing that he left. Sapphire, like some of the others, is sitting by herself getting another look at her competition. Raven and Johnny have decided to continue their conversation from the boat, out rather one sided conversation as Johnny was the only one talking. Roxanne was trying to talk to Cody while glaring at Siara. Ridley is just sitting, waiting to be put on a team.

"Time to decide teams!" Chris exclaims,  
excitedly."Team 'A' is Blainley, Ezekiel, Staci, Beth, Brick,  
Jo, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Dakota, Sam, Justin, Anne Maria,  
Tyler, Cody, Noah, Lightning, Walter, Elsa, Shawn, Sebastian, Emma,  
Jason, Alice, Roxanne, and Sapphire," Chris says. "But what about Sadie/Katie?" Sadie and Katie say at the same time. "No switches this time!" Chris says happily, pulling Katie to her team. "Team'B' is Dawn, B, Alajandro, Cameran, Sierra, Owen,  
Izzy, Heather, Eva, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Dj,  
Sadie, Trent, Lindsay, Dusk, Alexandria, Raven, Johnny, Ridley,  
Dante, Logan, Nathan, and Mr. Cocanut," Chris says. "YOU PUT ME ON A TEAM WITH A COCANUT!?" Eva tells over everybody else. "Would you rather have my intern, Thalia?" Chris asks referring to a girl with black and purple hair that goes down to her mid back. She is wearing black wedge boots, black tights, a black and purple skirt, a purple sweater, and a black leather jacket. "Yes!"  
Everyone on team 'B' say at the same time. All but one person. "I'd rather have the Cocanut," Dusk says and Alexandria elbows her.  
"Thalia is good. Let's have Thalia on our team," Dusk says not taking her eyes off of Alexandria. "Thalia, join team'B',"  
Chris says."Now for the team names. Team 'A' you are now the Angry Bears," he tosses them a yellow flag with an angry bear on it. "And team'B' you are now the Alpha Wolves," he tosses the a red flag with a wolf howling at something. *Sorry that I didn't include most of the original campers in this chapter, but the next chapter is their first challenge and will include a lot of everybody. I think that I found a way around the paragraph problem.*


	6. the fight part 1

"You have twenty minutes to get settled into your cabins," Chris says shooing them away.

"Can i share a bunk with Alexandria?" Dusk asks. "If that's ok with you. That is in uh. Is it?" She quickly adds.

"Sure,"Alexandria says. Dusk makes a noise that sounds very much like squeaky toy.

"Dusk, can we talk outside for a second?" Dawn asks.

"Why?" Dusk looks at her sister.

"Come on," Dawn drags her sister outside. "I know that you like Alexandria," Dawn says when she's sure that no one can hear them. "I can see it your aura. Are you going to tell her?"  
"I don't know, I'm too shy. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Or..."

"You won't know unless you try," Dawn says as she heads back inside. Dusk smiles and follows her sister inside.

"Ok, Tammy, I'll bunk with you," Lindsay says to Thalia.  
"It's Thalia," Thalia growls.

"Ok, Terry," Lindsay says innocently making Dusk laugh. Thalia gates at Dusk.  
"What?" Dusk asks trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:"I know how to lie and fake how I feel, but I want to just seem like an innocent person that poses no threat. I'm not an antagonist, I just want to make it far and im not going to make the same mistake as my sister did. I'm not letting anyone cheat me out of the game. [She gets a far of look on her face] Maybe Alexandria likes me back, so if i get far in the game AND I make sure that she doesn't get eliminated we could go to the finale together.[She looks at the camera wide eyes] Without cheating or backstabbing, of course.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Whatever," Thalia says, unpacking her stuff. It looks Sadie andi Dawn had disided to bunk together and Dawn is trying to comfort Sadie while Sadie hugs a pillow, crying. Izzy grabs Sierra's hand and drags her to a bunk. "Exsplosivo wants to bunk with the stalker!" Izzy exclaims.

"Who?" Zoey asks, claiming the bed under Gwen. Ridley looks around and notices who's left and wisely chooses to bunk with Raven.

"She calls herself that probably because she likes to explode stuff" Heather says, looking around to see who's left "Oh great. I have to bunk with either Eva or the C.I.T. bitc," Eva cuts her of before she can finish her sentence.

"You get the C.I.T. cause I bunk alone. DOES ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" Eva demands, claiming a bunk to her self as the rest of the girls mumble 'no' as to not get their skulls smashed.

*boys side of the Alpha Wolves* Dante and Logan are unpacking their stuff and having a small argument about pranks.  
"Pranks is just a way for people to let out their anger in a creative and harmless way, due. Without pranks, where would this world be right now?" Dante asks.

"Somewhere better," Logan says.

"Buzzkill."

"So, your personalities are really gone?" Cameron asks Mike, who are obviously bunking together. "Yep, i haven't heard from any of them since All Stars."

"Ok. Just curious." Mike looks at Cameran quickly before shrugging and continuing to unpack his stuff. B walks over Owen and points to himself, then to Owen, then to a bunk. "Sure, I'll bunk with you. Is it true that you don't talk? Cause that's cool," Owen asks and B nods. Duncan and DJ are catching up while unpacking. Trent and Johnny bunk together. Scott and Nathan reluctantly bunk together. Alajandro claims the last bunk for himself.

*Angry Bears girls side* Katie and Beth bunked together.  
*CONFESSIONAL*Katie: See? I can get along fine without Sadie. She was just showing me down anyways.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Elsa and Sapphire bunk together. Blainley and Roxanne bunk together. "The only reason I'm bringing with you is because you have a better fashion sense then the rest of these losers," Blainley says and Roxanne rolls her eyes. Bridgett and Emma bunk together leaving Staci and Anne Maria to bunk together and Jo to get a bunk by herself.

*Angry Bears boys side* Harold and Sam bunk together. Cody and Noah bunk and Shawn bunk together. Jason and Tyler bunk together. Lightning for some reason bunk with Brick leaving Walter to bunk with Ezekiel and Justin to have a bunk to him self. (Sorry if I'm rushing this part a bit, but it's not as important as the challenge.)

"All right, I think that you've had enough time to unpack, now get your butts down here!" Chris's annoying voice sounds over the speaker. When they get to their destination, they are greeted by a wrestling cage that looks like the one from WWE. Dusk's face suddenly becomes VERY pale as she realizes what their challenge is.  
*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:I can NOT fight. I hope I go against someone that won't kill me.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"As some of you might have already figured out, we're wrestling! Your out if you get tapped out,  
pinned, or of course knocked out. I'm picking for girls and four guys from each team to fight. Girls first. First up is going to be Dusk VS it's ganna be Ridley VS Sapphire. Next is Alexandria VS Bridgett. And finally its ganna be Roxanne VS Courtney," Chris announces. "Alright, I'll give you give minutes to phsyc yourselves up," Chris says as he goes over to Chef. "Is it set up?" Chris quietly asks Chef and Chef nods, grinning like a maniac. Dusk tries to sneak away when Eva steps in front of her.  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Eva demands.

"Well, I'm just going to the confessional. I'll be back before the challenge begins." "YOU'D BETTER BE!" Eva walks away and Dusk sighs.

*CONFESSIONAL**Dusk is in fetal position*Dusk: Ok, Eva HAS to go before she kills some one.*END CONFESSIONAL* "Ok I think that's long enough. Dusk, Emma, get your butts up here," Chris smiles. Emma and Dusk make it to the center of the ring. "Before you two fight, Emma, you might want to watch this," Chris pulls out a remote and a tv screen appears. *static*Dusk: Out of every one on my team, Chris picks me? At least he put me up against Emma. She does theater and last time I checked, anyone in theater was weak.  
This is ganna be to easy.*static* "I never..." Dusk starts, but gets cut off.

"And FIGHT!" Chris says. Dusk looks over at Emma who looks REALLY angry. Dusk barely dodges Emma's attempt to hit her. Dusk starts to slowly back away, but soon finds herself in a corner. Emma his her jaw, hard and Dusk falls to the side, grabbing the rope as to not lose balance. Dusk turns towards Emma and gets greeted by a first to the nose. Dusk gets low and lands a hit to Emma's stomach and Dusk smiles at having got a punch in, but her victory is short lived when Emma his her stomach, hard. "Do you still think that theater is for weaklings?" Emma asks.

"No, not at all," Dusk squeaks. Emma his her stomach agian and Dusk yelps.

"IF YOU LOSE THIS FIGHT. YOUR DEAD!" Eva threatens Dusk.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk: I'm dead.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Emma kicks Dusk in the head and Dusk curls up in a ball, her hands protecting her head.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:I figured that as long as I could hold that position, I could her out and pin her. I can hold that position for quite a while.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Eva: SHE'S DEAD! THAT LITTLE COWARD IS TRYING TO THROW THE CHALLENGE!*END CONFESSIONAL*  
*CONFESSIONAL*Dawn:I hope Dusk knows what she's doing.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Cameran: That's actually pretty smart. In that position, Dusk can avoid getting hit in the face, stomach, and neck.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Emma: And she called me a coward?*END CONFESSIONAL*

Emma just starts kicking Dusk in the back. After a few minutes of this, Chris look bored. He smiles and gets out a red button. When he press the button lots of water falls on Dusk and Emma. Dusk jumps up, surprised and Emma's hair falls into her face and she can't seem to get it out of the way. Dusk shakes the water out of her hair and looks over at Emma and smirks. She takes this opportunity to take Emma and trys to pin her down, but Emma told trying to pin Dusk. They keep this up for a while. "Do I need to bring Fang into this to make it interesting! I even messed with congressional to make Emma mad! Oops," Chris quickly tries to cover up his mistake.

"Wait what?!" Emma and a few others ask.

"It's Chris. What did you expect?" Dusk asks, getting on top of Emma and trying to pin her without much success.  
Emma suddenly puts her for on Dusk's stomach and kicks her off of her. Dusk goes a little father than anyone expected.  
*CONFESSIONAL*Emma: Dusk is lighter than she looks, and she looks pretty light. I'm surprised that she isn't unconscious yet. She seems pretty fragile.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk:"Oww," she moans holding her stomach. "I don't know how much more I can take."*END CONFESSIONAL*

Emma's hair is dry now and she looks out back as Dusk climbs to her feet. "Ok so now you know that I didn't say that stuff about theater. Please don't kill me," Dusk almost begs.

"I won't kill you, but i won't throw the challenge either," Emma says and Dusk just shrugs and mines toward her...and wraps her arms around Emma's legs. "Can someone get her off of me?" Emma asks. Dusk lands all of her weight to one side causing Emma to fall. Dusk then crawls into of her and tries to pin her agian.

Dusk smirks and says"I may not be a good fighter, but I've won quite a few fights just by being smart."

Your still not strong, though," Emma says ruling and pinning Dusk.  
"1," Chef starts as Dusk tries to get away or on top, but she can't. "2,"

"IF YOU LOSE THIS YOUR DEAD!" Eva yells. "3,"

"Go Emma!" The Angry Bears cheers Emma on. "4,"

"I'm dead," Dusk says for the second time that day. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Lesbian#1 losses and the dreams queen wins," Chef says.

"Lesbian#1?" Dusk asks as she reluctantly joins her team. "So I lost," Dusk gives them a nervous smile and Eva his her and storms away. "Oww," Dusk mutters. Alexandria walks over to her. "Do you know what he meant by lesbian#1?" Dusk asks her. "Cause I'm bisexual, not a full on lesbian."

"Yeah, she's not the brightest," Dawn says and Dusk blushes.

"Are you ok?" Alexandria asks. Dusk smiles, nods, and quickly kisses Alexandria's cheek and runs.

*CONFESSIONAL*Dusk: I hope that I didn't just ruin our friendship.*END CONFESSIONAL*

(The challenges might have to be put into the different chapters because my computer will only let me put so much into one document. Let me know if anyone was to OOC.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Now it's Ridley vs Sapphire! Get your butts up here!" Chris exclaims excitedly. They get in their corners. "And FIGHT!" Chris exclaims. Ridley goes to hit Sapphire, but Sapphire grabs her fist and kicks her stomach. Ridley gets a hit in this time.

"I think that this is an even match," Dusk mutters to her self. Ridley and Sapphire's match is even, but of course there can be only one winner.

*CONFESSIONAL*Sabastion: This is going to be close.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Sapphire hits Ridley in the nose, giving her a bloody attempts to give sapphire a black eye, but Sapphire blocks it and kicks Ridley in the face.  
"Sorry, but I can't lose this challenge," Sapphire says to let Ridley know that it isn't personal. Ridley tries to get another punch in. Keyword being tries.

*CONFESSIONAL*Ridley: Ok, Sapphire must have some sort of martial arts training.*END CONFESSIONAL*

After a few minutes Sapphire manages to pin Ridley.

"2-0. Better step it up wolves," Chris says.

"WE WOULD HAVE A POINT IF DUSK WASN'T SO PATHETIC!" Eva bellows.

"I'm not pathetic, I just can't fight," Dusk says, peering out from behind Dawn where she had hidden when Eva started yelling.

"Moving on. Alexandria, Bridgette, come here and FIGHT!" Chris happily exclaims.  
Bridgette lands a light punch in Alexandria stomach. Alexandria sees that Bridgette doesn't want to fight and immediately goes to pin her. Bridgette fights back, but it is soon obvious that Alexandria has the upper hand. After some struggle, Alexandria has pointed Bridgette and win the match.

"Roxanne and Courtney," Chris says. They go up to the ring.

"You got this, beautiful," Duncan says, smirking.

"SHUT IT YOU OGRE!" Courtney yells. Roxanne takes full advantage of this and starts pummeling Courtney. It really doesn't take long for Roxanne to win. (Who expected that to last long? Courtney gets distracted easily.)

"Well that didn't take long at all. The guys that will be fighting are: Dante VS. Shawn, Logan VS. Jason, Sabastion VS. Alajandro, and B VS. Brick! Boys, get ready, cause your challenge starts in five minutes!" Chris exclaims.

AN: I have writer's block, so don't expect an update for a while. That's also why this chapter is so short.


End file.
